


Fragmented

by Teniserie



Series: Little Runaways [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Just something I wanted to write, angst is a touchy feelly objecy really, idk why i wrote this, kid is my friend’s oc, non-canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie
Summary: Kid and Ten have parted ways.But she doesn’t take it well.
Relationships: Ten/Kid (one-sided)
Series: Little Runaways [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fragmented

She knew that it was bound to happen soon. But she hadn’t anticipated to hurt this much. Ten has dealt with loss surprisingly more than once. They’ve stuck with her, but not like this. There was no death involved, mind you. Yet this seemed to take a toll on her the most.

They say best friends would stay together regardless of the distance, but this was something else altogether. Ten didn’t just regard Kid as a friend or a bosom buddy. Her heart ached for him, and only then did she realize that she did.

She remembered the day like it was yesterday. Every word that slipped their lips. Every little hand gesture. The brush of the wind. The white gleam of shrub gardenias. His cinnamon scent.

The words were on her tongue. She could’ve uttered the one thing that could make him stay. But she didn’t. The chute in her throat collapsed. Those three little words died in her mouth. 

She remembered the final flash of a gentle smile before he turned on his heel and left. There were no affections involved. Just his figure inching away little by little until he was nothing but a mirage in the distance. Then he was gone. Not a single trace of him in sight.

She would have begged him to stay, pleading on her knees like the pathetic little girl she was. But lord knows, there was no other logical reason that he should just stick around. She’s seen the signs. He wasn’t happy with her. He sought out something out there, and not in her.

From the first longing glint in his eyes to the point that she was completely out of his line of sight, she knew that he would eventually leave. But not so soon. She didn’t have the time to prepare herself. Nonetheless, she bid her farewell with a forced smile.

Questions lurked every now and then. Was she simply not enough? Only to suffice? They say people come and go in our lives, but she never expected him to be one of those “go’s.” He was truly remarkable and she admired him greatly. But perhaps she never really left a mark on him like he did with her. Guess her main purpose was to only serve and protect, helping others.

She hasn’t been the same person since. It would be quite noticeable how she had dropped her facade since there wasn’t anything to hide from anymore. This new solitude—it was unbearable. The silence was louder than the rush of the forestry around her.

It felt like someone yanked a chunk of her heart right out of her chest, leaving a bear and empty space devoid of any life whatsoever. That void had only grown over time, consuming her like the parasite that once invaded her body back on the ship. This was entirely different, of course.

Eating was inessential to her. Getting up was a chore. Sleeping was futile since she would lie on the worn mattress the whole day, wasting away the days she could have been seeking out the opportunities in this life like Kid. But she was deprived of any visceral energy to even lift a finger. She’s grown too weak, too thin to manage on her own.

But that was only the least of it. Her heart was beating for a mere corpse. It was only a matter of time it too would lose its cadence. They say it's impossible to die from a broken heart, but she’d beg to differ.

𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘒𝘪𝘥. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺?

She only hoped that he was. Yet again. She loved, and then she lost. Her purpose fulfilled, but her life?


End file.
